


The Time Traveler's Wife: Reylo Edition

by CourtaVaderBooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Childhood Trauma, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Kitchen Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Time Travel, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtaVaderBooks/pseuds/CourtaVaderBooks
Summary: Reylo transformed into the Time Traveler's Wife just not full of angst.Some things may differ from the original story of the Time Traveler's Wife.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Finn & Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Drumsticks

August 13, 2002

Rey; 10

Ben; 39

A young girl ran through an open field, she had a basket and a blanket in her hands. She ran with a big smile on her face. She found a spot close to the giant lake. She threw down her blanket and began to set up her picnic with her doll.

Rey grabbed the leftovers from her Foster Mother’s kitchen, Maz loved that the young girl had an appetite. Maz has been fostering Rey for about six months since her parents had passed away in a car crash. Rey was in the car as well, she suffered some injuries. Rey cannot remember her parents as a result of the accident. Maz told Rey she is young and resilient; so she will bounce back.

The brown haired girl grabbed a cold drumstick and began to eat it; Basking in the sun. She heard a ruffle in the bushes. The only thing that Rey could think to do is chuck the drumstick into the bush.

“Ow, I mean no harm.” A man’s voice spoke. 

“Then come out of the bush.” Rey demanded.

The man did as the young girl requested. His hands when in the air meaning he was no harm to the young girl. He held the cold drumstick in his hand. He had black hair and kind eyes. He was dressed in black jeans, converse and a Led Zeppelin shirt. He was really tall he was blocking the sun. he gave her a crooked smile. He was clearly nervous.

“What’s your name?” Rey demanded. “Don’t make me get my Mom.”

“Don’t do that please, we are friends in the future.”

“Your name… now!”

“My name is Kylo Ren.”

“That sounds made up to me; I am going to get my Mom.”

“Rey don’t please. Like I said we are friends in the future.”

“You seem like a creep, you are talking to a nine year old.”

“You are so dense.” Kylo slapped his forehead.

“You are married aren’t you?” Rey asked Kylo. Rey had noticed the platinum band around his ring finger.

“You are very observant.” Kylo smiled.

“Kylo if that is your real name, why did you come here?”

“I told you I am a time traveler; I tend to travel to places that hold importance to me.”

“What is so important about this field then?”

“We are friends, like I said. When you are older.”

“You are being very vague.” The young girl raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to say anything that would give away the future.”

The young girl started to laugh. “You are weird.”

“Can I sit with you?”

“Fine. But I am not sharing my last drumstick. I already gave you one.”

“You threw it at me.”

“I would do it all over again; you are not out of the woods yet sir. You have to discuss future stuff with me.”

“I cannot.”

“Do not make me get my foster Mom. She will think you are a creep and have you arrested.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. Rey had won this fight. “You get to ask three questions and that is all. But you cannot tell anyone that I am here okay.”

“Fine. How old are you?”

“Thirty- Nine.”

“What time are you from?”

“I am from the year 2021.”

“How old are you right now if we would meet at this time period?”

“The current me is nineteen years old.”

“Would we be friends if I met you now?” Rey tried to ask but Kylo Ren disappeared. The chestnut haired girl collected everything and ran back to her foster home. She took out a journal and documented the date she had met Kylo Ren.


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the future of Ben and Rey.

The Future

September 8th, 2021

Rey; 29

Ben; 39

The house was dark as Ben had come home. He was exhausted from his time travel. Ben had climbed the stairs and walked into the master bedroom; His wife lying in the bed. He removed all his clothes except his boxers. His large body wrapped around his Wife. She jolted at his touch. Her left hand touched his face. She shifted to face him.

“I was beginning to wonder when you would come home. It has been two weeks my love.”

“I am so sorry to keep my adoring Wife wondering where I was.”

“Ben I am ovulating.” His Wife spoke softly. He just pulled in his Wife a tight hug. He kissed her deeply. “Don’t you think it’s time for us to grow our family?” she said softly.

“I am worried if we would have a child that it would have a similar condition like me and all of my family members. My grandmother died giving birth to my Mother and Uncle. Let’s talk about it another time okay?”

“I want a chance at a normal life. I want a child with my husband, is that so much to ask? It’s not like we are getting any younger.”

“You are so stubborn. You didn’t even ask where I was, or how I am doing before we have sex. Fuck.”

“You are changing the subject. I am awake now; I am going to get a cup of tea.” His Wife escaped his arms and fled the room.

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Don’t bother. It doesn’t matter that I have the same condition as you.” She yelled from the stairs.

Ben got out of bed in a swift motion. He put on a bathrobe. He walked down the stairs. His Wife was prepping the water for tea. She put it on the stove to warm up.

“Rey.”

“Go away Ben. Leave me alone.”

“Let’s talk.”

Rey turned around and looked into her husband’s hazel eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. He picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He then moved the both of them to the counter in the kitchen. Rey’s ass sitting on the counter, Ben had noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He began to play with her clit.

“You want me don’t you? You are already so wet.”

“Yes.”

Ben took out his cock and entered Rey. Moving faster with each thrust. The tea kettle started to whistle as Ben emptied his seed into Rey.

Both panting and full of sweat.


	3. A Not So Dysfunctional Skywalker Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving 2002

A Not So Dysfunctional Skywalker Thanksgiving

Rey; 10

Rey had been officially adopted by Maz. Like every year Maz would go to her friend Han Solo’s crazy Thanksgiving with his in laws.

According to Maz, Han got along perfectly with his Brother-in-Law Luke and his Mother in Law Padme. But his Father in Law Anakin had expressed his dislike of Han openly whenever possible. So Maz warned to not really pay any mind to anything.

Maz and Rey drove up to a mansion in a secluded part of town. Rey looked in awe at the large home in front of her. The young girl to her dismay had to wear a dress. She would rather wear her jeans and be able to run freely.

They walked to the front door and knocked it; the door was opened by a butler. He had a thick English accent as he spoke. “Miss Maz and Miss Rey, it is so wonderful that you were able to join us for this holiday. Be careful Master Annie is not in a good mood today. Master Ben bolted on Thanksgiving this year since he is studying abroad. Please let me take your jackets and make yourself at home.”

“Anthony please stop being so formal how many years have I been coming here?” the older woman said handing him a cheese and fruit platter.

Rey and Maz walked into the large hall where Thanksgiving was being hosted. The room was filled with eight adults and one teenager. Rey then went around the room meeting the various members of the family. Sat at the head if the table was Anakin then on his right was Padme his wife. On Anakin’s left was Luke his son. Sitting next to Luke was Leia his twin sister. Next to Leia of course was Han and across from Han was Jesse, Rey had no idea on how the teenager was related to the crew. At the other head of the table were Owen; Anakin’s Step-Brother and his wife Beru on his right. On the left of Owen Anthony took a place for himself. So Rey and Maz took the open seats at the table. Rey had taken the seat next to the moody teenager.

Rey saw some apple cider and poured herself a glass. In an instant food seemed to appear in front of Rey. Many different holiday dishes were on the very large table. Anakin had gotten up and made a speech about how grateful he was for his family and for his friends. Then it was time to eat. Rey didn’t know where to start. But the teenager next to her was filling her plate for her as dishes rotated around the table. Her plate was filled with food. She began eating her food with delight. She tried talking to Jesse but he wasn’t very talkative.

She felt left out since she was the only child at the dinner. But she had no complaints since this is one of the best Thanksgivings she had ever been a part of. She was so happy to be welcomed into the large extended family of the Skywalker-Solo-Lars clan listening to the different conversations in the room Rey had found out Beru had been unable to have her own children. So there was a time that Luke had went away to school and stayed with them.

Anakin was boasting about how Ben would one day take over the family business. But Han was trying to tell him Ben didn’t want that; which was about to start a feud between Anakin and Han. Somehow the conversation took a turn for the better since Jesse began to ask questions about Anakin’s time in the service. Both the mother and daughter duo had sighs of relief come over them.

Padme asked Rey to come over to her.

“You are a pretty one aren’t you?” the older woman looked her over.

“Thanks.” Rey replied nervously.

“It was so nice to meet you. You are always welcome to future family dinners at this house. You are now family Rey.” Padme grabbed Rey in a warming and maternal hug.

Anakin was watching the scene with a large smile before he stuffed some turkey in his mouth. “Welcome to the family Rey.” He spoke raising his glass of wine and then taking a sip.

Then as the glasses where raised a teenager showed up he had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was thirteen or fourteen years old.

“Benny.” Anakin yelled. “So glad you could make it. Even though you aren’t the proper age you are now, you are seven years older.” He embraced his grandson in a hug. “Benny, grab a plate there is plenty of food. I know travelling makes you ravenous.”

The thirteen year old took a seat next to Rey. He gave her an awkward smile. Rey studied him. The boy hadn’t grown into his features yet. His hands were very large. He was tall for his age already. His ears were a little too big for his short crew cut haircut. But she just smiled back him. She felt butterflies being seated next to Ben. In his own way Ben was extremely cute.

Throughout the dinner it was awkward smiles and glances back and forth with one another.

“Looks like Benny is smitten with young Rey.” Anakin pointed out.

“Grandpa!” Ben yelled glaring at his grandpa. Rey was blushing.

“Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” Anakin said laughing.


End file.
